themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Why We Fight
"Why We Fight" is the tenth episode of The Messengers. The episode will air on June 19, 2015. Summary ROAD TRIP TO DESTINY — Shell-shocked from recent events, the team rallies and travels to California to stop a pair of brothers (guest stars Jamie Bamber and Riley Smith), one of whom may be the Horseman of Famine, from committing a fateful sin. Diogo Morgado, Shantel VanSanten, Craig Frank, JD Pardo, Sofia Black D’Elia, Jon Fletcher, Anna Diop and Joel Courtney star. Tim Hunter directed the episode written by Joe Peracchio (#110). Original airdate 6/19/15. Plot The Man tells the Messengers to consider WWJD – what would Joshua do? Raul says he wouldn’t make a deal with the devil, but Peter says Eliza told them they need him. The Man says to share Joshua’s latest vision and he’ll bring him back. Vera tells The Man he needs him alive as much as they do. He tells her they have til the count of 10 and begins counting. Vera says they have no choice and The Man says time’s up and to tell the truth or there will be Hell to pay. Vera tells him about the vision of the Plowman Brothers. Peter says to bring Joshua back and he pops his red wings out and chants. Magic swirls around and Joshua gasps to life then asks what they’ve done. They tell him the devil bought him back and he tells them Rose is the Horseman of Death. He says he lied to Rose about his vision and says no one knows about the real vision but them and they tell him the devil knows too. They wonder what to do next. Joshua says he won’t let them fail. They head to California via train hopping. Koa has lifted tickets by disguising herself as a porter. She says it wasn’t easy getting tickets for fugitives. The Senator and Leland talk about their new project and he’s concerned the devil will find out what they’re up to. She says this time the devil will not talk them out of the apocalypse and says they have a purpose. Joshua sits with Koa and tells her they’ll be there on time for the press conference. He says the brothers are announcing a new genetic seed technology. Koa asks what it was like to be dead. She says her culture believes in reincarnation but not like he did it. She asks if he remembers anything. He says he saw the tunnel of light everyone talks about and he was going for a heaven then an ice cold hand on his neck yanked him back. He says he can still feel the devil’s hand on him. He says he knows why they brought him back but worries he’ll go to hell for it. Koa tells him to pick a card and holds out the deck. She says it’s the first card trick her dad taught her called dead man’s hand. He draws the ace of spades and puts it back in the deck. She shuffles and spreads the cards then says the card isn’t there and she tells him to check his pocket. He does but it’s the wrong card. She says it never happens. It’s the four of hearts. She says she knows the trick and wonders what’s wrong with her. She says it’s getting worse. She says she’s been forgetting things. Koa says it started not too long ago and he asks if it was when she got her gift. He wonders if the memory lapses are the cost of her gift. His eyes roll back and he falls into a vision. He sees a storm brewing and a tree crumbling to pieces. She asks what he saw and he says a storm is coming. Vera has Alan with her and shows him the photo that Amy drew and says she has some kind of gift. Alan asks about the devil drawing then she shows him the soccer photo of Michael. She says Amy told her it was her imaginary friend. Alan wonders if Amy could be a messenger. Vera says they haven’t seen wings on her and he says maybe she has a different role to play. Raul talks to Erin who says she needs to get Amy away from all this and says she’s worried about the future predicting drawings. She talks about being a parent and he says Gabby told him he’s Nadia’s father. They hear the next stop is Albuquerque. Vera runs to get off the train and Alan says it’s the wrong stop. She sees a tiger mascot and recognizes it from Amy’s drawing. She looks at the soccer photo and they ask the cheerleader about Michael. She says his name is Brian Fairburn and she babysits for him. Joshua gets off to tell them the train is leaving. She says it’s her son and says the devil gave her a clue to find her son. He says it may be a trick but Vera says she can’t leave. Joshua says they can’t stop the mission and Alan says he can stay with her. Vera says it’s her son. Joshua goes back to the train on the final boarding call. Erin tells Raul he needs to tell Nadia and he says it will be like he’s taking her dad away again then she asks why he told her. Raul says he almost lost her the last time he wasn’t honest with her and doesn’t want to risk that. She asks if he has feelings for Gabby and he says no, he has feelings for her. Peter sleeps while a man walks down the aisle. He takes a seat and then turns on his tablet and looks at a wanted photo of Peter. Raul hears his thoughts and sees the man walk off. Raul wakes Peter and says he’s been made. The man calls the cops – his name is Deputy Landis. Before he can tell them anything, Raul knocks him out and turns off the phone. They tie the guy up in the bathroom and Erin jokes that she can’t take him anywhere. Raul says they have to go. They go talk to Joshua who tells them about his vision and Raul says they have to get off the train. Joshua says they have to stay and Raul says many of them are wanted. Raul tells Koa to cover him then he pulls the emergency brake. Koa pops into a disguise and tells the passengers it’s a routine check. She has a dizzy spell and Raul and Erin get off with Peter and agree to meet them at Plowman’s. They walk away from the train and leave the others on board. Peter says this trick is getting longer and Erin says the road has to lead somewhere. Peter says they’re 47 miles from where they need to be. They spot a farmhouse and walk over to it. Erin says it’s dry out there and they agree the farm has seen better days. Peter talks to a disgruntled cow and wonders why one of them is quarantined alone. They spot the blue tire swing that Joshua mentioned in his vision. Raul tells Peter to take a pic and send it to Joshua. He confirms it’s the place from his vision and Peter says they must be there for a reason. Two men approach – Tom and Earl – and Erin asks for a ride into town. Earl says Tom can take a look at his car. Erin asks for a ride to the next bus station and they agree to give them a lift but ask them to stay for supper first. They have no choice but to agree. Alan tells Vera they need to think this through and suggests calling the cops. Vera says she wants her son and she pounds on the door loudly. Alan tries to calm her down and says it doesn’t look like anyone is home. She spirit walks out of her body and Alan grabs her into his arms and says she’s heavy when she’s dead. She sees a broken photo on the floor of Michael with his other parents. Alan carries her body inside and tells her he found a hide a key. She gasps back to life in his arms and says she has something to show him. They go to her son’s room and it’s a mess. Alan says he’s sorry as they look around. She looks at a school project of the solar system. She says he got an A plus. She sniffs one of his shirts and Alan asks why would they just leave like this. Then she says she does know. She picks up a squeaky toy and says the devil told them she was coming. We see Erin and the guys eating with the family. They tell them it was their last berry harvest because of the extensive drought. They tell him the crops keep dying and they kept praying for a miracle. Gladys says Tom introduced them to the people from Plowman Family Farms and they bought them out along with all the other troubled farms. Gladys says they were the last holdout and Tom talks about all the things the Plowmans will do and says they’re about to start testing their technology. All he has to do is sign the contracts. Gladys says Earl is frazzled and says his great grandfather started the farm. Raul hears Tom thinking it’s time his dad sold. Joshua ask Koa about her first job, first boyfriend. She can’t remember. He asks about where she grew up and she says it used to be clear and now it’s a blur. She says she can’t remember her father’s face then asks what’s happening. Joshua says he thinks it has to do with her gift. He says when she shifts, she loses something each time. He says maybe she’s losing track of her own identity. Joshua says these gifts speaks to something we need to learn about themselves. He says she was raised a con artist to manipulate people. He says maybe her future should be about helping people and she asks how she knows it will help her. Joshua says being a Messenger isn’t about her but about everyone else. Koa looks worried. Erin and Raul talk about what Tom was thinking that he overheard. Erin says Joshua had a vision for a reason and she says they’re supposed to be there, that’s all she knows. Peter looks at the cow that’s acting out and watches Tom put it back in a pen. He asks why he keeps them apart. He says one is a bull and the other is his mother and they can’t be together. Earl says they need to hurry to make the last bus then Gladys offers them to stay the night. Raul says they’d like to stay. Raul looks at the barn Tom walked into. The Senator shows Leland the meteorite the scientists are working on. She says they want to see the extraction process. The doctor says he can’t put his people in harm’s way but she says it’s his people or him and threatens him. On the train, Joshua and Koa sit quietly then she tells him she can’t sleep. He says he’s been a preacher his whole life but was selling his old man’s snake oil. He says he thought he had something real when he met Rose and she says they all fell for it. Joshua says he used to lead and inspire people and couldn’t even keep the six of them on the train. Koa says maybe he wasn’t supposed to. She says when the best leader’s work is done, people think they did it themselves. She says he’s a good leader but needs to hear his own advice. He asks what that is and she says it’s not about him, but about everyone else. Tom comes out of the barn with a bag of salt and looks around. Raul watches him. He goes up into the water solo. Tom thinks that Plowman isn’t paying him enough for all this. He dumps the salt into the water. The scientists work with the meteor. They take a sample to try and isolate the genesis element. The doctor says it resists extraction like its defending itself. The Senator and Leland tell the doctor to press on and he tells his people to initialize the test. They start it and then we see the sample blows into a fireball and kills the scientists. The doctor says it ends in disaster but Leland and the Senator are excited about what they saw and realize it’s a powerful weapon. Vera rants to Alan that she can’t trust the devil and says he took him from her again. She says she needs her son and cries. He holds her then Alan is shot in the neck with a dart. A man grabs her and she goes limp. One of the men says she’s dead. The other says they followed them from Texas and they wanted them alive. Vera watches from outside her body as they shove them into the car. As the car speeds past, she jumps back into her body. Next day, Peter goes to check out the young bull. The mother cow lows to it and Peter pets its nose. He says he won’t give on his mother then Peter opens the gate and takes the lead and says they can go see his mom. He walks the bull over to her and inside the gate. The two animals immediately settle and walk together. They sit down to breakfast and Raul hands Earl a glass of water from his irrigation tank. He spits it out and says it’s salty and Raul asks Tom if he wants to tell him or should he. Raul says he saw Tom pouring salt into the tank. Raul says he thinks he’s doing it so Earl would be forced to sell. He tells Tom he was like a son to him and tells him to tell the truth. Tom says it’s for his own good. He says he was trying to get a fair price for him. Raul asks how much the Plowmans paid him. Earl tells Gladys to call the sheriff. Tom takes off running and heads for his truck. He speeds away and Raul tells Peter to stop him. Peter runs and lifts up the gate at the entrance to the farm. Tom crashes into it but is stopped. Earl hands over keys to them and says they can take the truck and says it’s the least they can do. They promise to bring the truck back. Gladys says they were the miracle they prayed for to save their farm. They thank them and the three Messengers head out. Raul asks if they’re ready to get back on mission and Erin says that was their mission. At the Plowman Family Farms HQ, there’s a shindig going on. Joshua and Koa are there and she tells him the others will show. They see them walking up. Joshua is thrilled to see them and they ask about Vera and Alan but no one knows where they are. The Plowman brothers take the stage and Joshua says that’s them. The men talk about their agricultural breakthrough and says they will launch a new rain making system. They say it seeds clouds and fortifies them with nutrients – they call it smart water. Peter asks Joshua wasn’t the tree in his vision killed by rain. The guy calls up his brother Mark to explain the science. He says it’s a specially designed emission free cloud seeing drone and they unveil the device. He says the clouds are seeded with nutrients and rain making crystals. He says the seeds are genetically enhanced and says it will increase yields ten fold. They tell the crowd they are on the path to feeding the world. Joshua gets a vision of their seeds and then skeletons. He says he saw a bag of seed full of bones. He says they will break a seal if they launch the tech. They wonder which brother is the Horseman. Joshua says they should learn not to follow blindly and says they should decide together what to do. They agree to split up and examine both brothers. Joshua says they need to have faith. Koa sees she got her money back into her account. The Man is there at the event watching her. The car stops and Vera bangs on the trunk of the car. She spirits herself out of the car and goes looking around. They’re at a junk yard and she sees Alan being dragged into an SUV. They talk about taking him to Smyrna and being behind schedule. The car her body is in is lifted by a crane claw. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Shantel VanSanten as Vera Buckley * Diogo Morgado as The Man * Jon Fletcher as Joshua Silburn Jr. * JD Pardo as Raul Garcia * Sofia Black D'Elia as Erin Calder * Joel Courtney as Peter Moore * Anna Diop as Rose Arvale (credit only) * Craig Frank as Alan Harris Supporting Cast * Jamie Bamber as Vincent Plowman * Riley Smith as Mark Plowman * Lauren Bowles as Cindy Richards * Sam Littlefield as Leland Schiller * Chris Coy as Tom * Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Gladys Cowan * Robert R. Shafer as Earl Cowan Media Images Videos The Messengers Why We Fight Trailer The CW References Other Episodes Category:Episode